Flags
'Flags in the Server' Flags are a script feature which allow a specific character to have their abilities or aspects modified. Some flags change the size of a character, others allow a player to spawn certain items while on a character, others do things which are completely different. Flags are alphabetical in nature, and can be added to any character by an admin. Certain flags (Weapon spawning flags for example) are very highly controlled, and others require authorisations. There are two types of flags- Player and Terminator, and any number of flags may be stacked at once though conflicting flags may cause issues. 'Player Flags' Player flags are activated on the first respawn after the flag is set, and will remain active until the flag is removed. A - Event Flag: Allows the player to use /ev's. S - Short flag: Causes the character to be resized slightly smaller upon spawning. This flag is generally only used for child characters. T - Tall flag: Causes the character to be resized slightly larger upon spawning. This flag is generally only used for reprogrammed drones and infiltrators. Spawning flags These flags are often given to traders or resistance NCOs. Y - Item spawning flag: Allows players to access the item spawn menu, which can be used to spawn items such as backpacks and flashlights. X - Weapon spawning flag: Allows a player to access the weapon spawn menu, which allows them to spawn a selection of common weapons. Z - Ammo spawning flag 'SkyNET Flags' SkyNET flags require a player to type /skynet in chat before they are activated. When a player types this command, they will respawn as a Terminator. All SkyNET flags with the exception of the E flag cause the character to be resized slightly larger upon spawning. A - T-600 flag: Sets the character's model to a T600, gives a large amount of armor, a Gatling SWep, and F2000 SWep. B - Skinned T-600: Same as C flag but spawns with an alternate, rubber-skinned model. C - Standard T-800 flag: Sets the character's model to a terminator, gives a large amount of armor, and a 40watt SWep. D - T-850 flag: Sets the character's model to a terminator, gives a large amount of armor, a 40watt SWep, and EMP. E - T-882 flag: Sets the character's model to a terminator, gives a large amount of armor, a 40watt SWep, 60watt SWep, and EMP SWep. F - Reprogrammed Drone flag: This flag gives boosted armor and sets terminator model without changing the player to the SkyNET team. G- Skinned reprog flag: Does the same as the above without changing the player's model. I - Reaver flag: Sets model to T-500R and gives an armour boost. K - Widow flag: Sets model to Chrome Widow, gives a 20Watt swep, and an armour boost. M - Infiltrator flag: This flag gives boosted armor and sets terminator model without changing the player to the SkyNET team. Also gives access to SkyNET radio. Category:Script